


一次争吵

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲X神秘 ABO設定 清水 簡短一發完





	一次争吵

“碰”的一声，木门被暴力的推开，外头的争执的声音瞬间转成激烈的亲吻声，啧啧的水声还有粗重的喘息声将两人之间的温度越拉越高。

像是快接近燃点一样，再那么一点点就要起火。

「我告诉你多少次了，让你出任务的时候注意自己的身体。」昆汀愤恨的说着，咬了下试图伸进他嘴里的舌头，瞪大眼睛威胁的看着比他略矮一些的青年，重重的喘了一口气继续说着「彼得帕克！你是不是觉得你是目前最有潜力的速度性Alpha，所以每次你都像是不怕死的冲在最前面？」

「那你呢？」彼得不断的吸着气试图藉此缓解舌头被咬的痛楚，他也不甘示弱的回望着昆汀「你说你一个一点都不适合近战的Omega，你为什么每次都要近战打人？」

「回答我！！！」  
「回答我！！！」

两个人同时对着对方大吼着。

「请你们进了屋子关上门再吵好吗？」隔壁的邻居朝他们吼着「现在都他妈的凌晨二点了还让不让人睡觉？」

「Ok、Ok.」昆汀双手捧面深深的叹了一口气之后转身朝着屋内走去。

彼得在外面和人道歉之后走进屋子，看着昆汀抱胸坐在他们最喜欢的沙发上，眼睛一直盯着他看。

「你还要继续吵吗？」昆汀一副要吵我继续奉陪的样子，试图继续激起彼得的怒火「刚刚不是吼我吼的很大声吗？」

「继续说。」彼得从厨房拉来一个小张板凳，在昆汀的正前方坐下「你继续说。」

彼得不发一语的看着昆汀。

「我不要。」昆汀闭上嘴巴。

两个人就这么的开始了大眼瞪小眼的行为。要说是大眼瞪小眼好像不太对，两个人的眼睛都挺大的，昆汀看着眼前的彼得在心里想着，不如就说是大眼瞪大眼的行为吧！

最后是彼得打破了沉默。

「昆汀。」彼得伸手抚摸着昆汀抱在胸前的手，低声的说着。

「虽然我不像一般的Alpha一样，随时随地需要Omega的精神安抚。」拉起昆汀的手碰着自己的脸颊，彼得轻轻的蹭了蹭那温暖厚实的手掌「但我没有办法忍受你对我不理不睬。我很抱歉我刚刚凶了你，真的，以后出任务的时候我会更注意的，你别不理我。」

「我只剩你了昆汀。」  
昆汀看着他的Alpha说出这句话。

「我也只剩你了。」他开口。

「你不能老是这样，每一次，每一次出任务你都冲第一个。我知道你想要越早解决事件，尽可能的救下越多人。」他狠下心，装作没血没泪的冷血模样，一刀一刀的割痛眼前青年的心。

「但是你永远保护不了所有人，彼得。」

「你的叔叔，你的师父，你的阿姨还有你的好朋友们，还有你就算一接到危险任务就冲出去救却还是死在你面前的人。」

「彼得，很多事情，不是你再强一点，就一定能做到的。」

昆汀抬头看着天花板，硬撑着不让眼角的泪水滑下。

「彼得，答应我，你得答应我。我知道我永远拦不了你，你永远都是冲在最前面的那一个。」昆汀语带哽咽的说着，他觉得自己有点热，扯开了领子上方的两个扣子，将视线从天花板转回彼得的脸上「但是我求你，最起码要记得我需要你，别丢下我留我一个人在这里活着。」

「你知道的，我不能再次失去你。」

「好。」彼得上前抱住昆汀，将自己深埋在他散发着甜美气息的颈窝里。

昆汀发现他自己的衬衫突然湿了。

他抚摸彼得的背安抚着他的情绪，等肩膀潮湿的面积不再增加时捧起自己伴侣的双颊，温柔又缓慢的亲上彼得的唇。

一下又一下的像是小麻雀在啄食米粒，蜻蜓点水般的吻让彼得泛红的眼眶消退了那么一点颜色。

「你也要答应我你不再当近战选手。」彼得抵在昆汀的额头，伸手描摹着昆汀的眉型还有脸庞的轮廓「我也只剩你一个了。」

「只要你以后不要和这次一样，我就不会再当近战选手。」昆汀感受着彼得在他脸上，那手指描摹过的触感，舒服的瞇起眼睛，还情不自禁的哼了几声。

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快樂。
> 
> 最近狀態實在不怎麼的好，偏頭痛的老毛病又犯了。
> 
> 這篇的昆汀，會說自己不能再失去一次彼得的原因，我是挪用蟲二昆汀說他來自833宇宙的那個故事接著的。
> 
> 833宇宙裡的彼得是昆汀最好的搭檔。  
在833宇宙崩壞毀滅之前，833的彼得將生存機會留給了昆汀。
> 
> 昆汀對833的彼得是戰友情，他是來到MCU之後才愛上MCU彼得的。
> 
> 頭疼太影響構思劇情了，等我好了一點我就會開始短篇的形式補這篇的相關架構，不論是前面的事或是後續發展。
> 
> 各位晚安。


End file.
